Chan&Baek
by Izumi Miiko
Summary: Ini hanya tentang masa kecil penuh warna antara Baekhyun-si manis dan Chanyeol-si telinga lebar. Masalah yang terlihat begitu sederhana dan diselesaikan dengan sesuatu hal yang tak kalah sederhana. Ya, sesederhana itu. "Baekhyunie, ayo bermain." / "Baekhyunie tidak mau bermain dengan seseorang yang tidak memakai baju, kata eomma itu tidak sopan." / CHANBAEK! YAOI! RnR!
**Chan &Baek**

 **By Spcy61**

 **Chast :**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Etc.**

 **Genre : Romance. Friendship. Fluff**

 **Rate : K++**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Terinspirasi dari ide salah satu temenku, yang aku buat menjadi sebuah ff sederhana:'v chast asli milik yang diatas.**

 **Summary :**

 **Ini hanya tentang masa kecil penuh warna antara Baekhyun—si manis dan Chanyeol—si telinga lebar. Masalah yang terlihat begitu sederhana dan diselesaikan dengan sesuatu hal yang tak kalah sederhana. Ya, sesederhana itu. "Baekhyunie, ayo bermain."/"Baekhyunie tidak ingin bermain dengan seseorang yang tidak memakai baju, kata Eomma itu tidak sopan."/"Chanyeolie, maafkan Baekhyunie."/ "Aku tidak suka teman yang ceroboh."**

 **Warning :**

 **YAOI! BoyxBoy! Typo's dimana-mana. Bahasa berantakan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebuah kertas dan sebuah pensil**

 **.**

 _ **1998**_

Seperti di hari minggu sebelum-sebelumnya, keluarga Byun seperti biasanya telah berdiri di depan sebuah rumah dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan di setiap perkarangan rumahnya. _Lily, Tulip, Mawar_ dan bunga lainnya terawat dengan sangat baik disini. Rumah ini memang terlihat lebih kecil jika dibandingkan dengan rumah mewah milknya. Tetapi entah kenapa suasana hangat begitu terasa jelas saat anggota kakinya mulai memasuki perkarangan rumah keluarga Park.

Tuan Byun memang telah bersahabat cukup lama dengan Tuan Park. Masa-masa kenakalannya bersama Tuan Park saat masih menduduki bangku sekolah adalah kenangan yang begitu jelas teringat di memori otak Tuan Byun. Bagaimana sifat jahil mereka dulu. Semua tersimpan dengan sangat baik di memori otaknya. Sampai saatnya kini Tuan Byun telah menjadi seorang yang teramat sukses di negeri tempatnya lahir –Korea. Walaupun nasib baik tidak terlalu berpihak kepada Tuan Park. Setelah mereka lulus dari bangku sekolah, bisnis keluarga Park mengalami kebangkrutan, menyebabkan keluarga Park harus mendapatkan pertolongan dari keluarga Byun. Hingga kini Tuan Park telah menjabat sebagai Sekertaris Tuan Byun.

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun menguap begitu lebar dengan boneka beruang dipelukkannya. Sebelah tangannya digengam erat oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih berkutat dengan sesuatu benda yang berbunyi (Read; Bel) di samping sebuah pintu. Anak laki-laki itu semakin menguap lebar, mata sipitnya berkedip-kedip mencoba menahan kantuk, terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Setelahnya boneka dengan bulu-bulu halus cokelatnya dipeluknya kian erat. Ini masih pukul 08.00 pagi, ketara sekali butuh sebuah paksaan untuk membangunkan seorang anak laki-laki berumur enam tahun dari tidur lelapnya dijam-jam seperti ini.

Anak itu mencebikkan bibirnya saat dirasa pintu berwarna cokelat tinggi dihadapannya tidak kunjung terbuka. Padahal keluarganya telah menunggu cukup lama, ia telah memikirkan permainan apa saja yang akan ia mainkan dengan anak pemilik rumah ini, seorang anak laki-laki bertelinga lebar. Tidak lupa, ia juga akan memamerkan baju bergambar iron man yang tengah dipakainya saat ini. Baekhyun terkikik geli saat bayangan seorang anak laki-laki dengan telinga lebarnya memasang wajah cemberutnya. Baekhyun tidak terlalu menyukai iron man, tetapi jika temannya yang bertelinga lebar menyukainya, maka ia akan turut menyukainya.

Nyonya Byun melirik putra satu-satunya yang baru saja tertawa tanpa sebab yang ia ketahui. Nyonya Byun tersenyum lembut. "Baekhyunie nanti jangan nakal ya, jangan merepotkan bibi Park."

Baekhyun mengganguk lucu, membuat poni cokelat madu sedahinya ikut tergoyang. "Baekhyunie tidak akan nakal."

Nyonya Byun mengelus pucuk rambut kepala anak satu-satunya, sedikit tidak tega harus meninggalkan kembali anak semata wayangnya. Terhitung sudah tiga kali ia menitipkan Baekhyun di rumah keluarga Park setiap hari minggu tiba. Masalah pekerjaan yang tentu membuatnya harus melakukan ini. Beruntung keluarga Park mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki yang seumuran dengan anaknya, membuatnya tidak perlu lagi merasa khawatir jika anaknya nanti tiba-tiba merasa bosan.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan seorang pria dengan setelan jas rapihnya tengah tersenyum dan membukuk hormat. "Maaf telah menunggu lama Tuan Byun, tadi—"

"Baekhyuniee~" seorang anak laki-laki dengan kondisi badannya yang belum memakai baju berlarian kearah pintu dengan semangat. Tiba-tiba saja anak laki-laki dengan telinga lebar juga perutnya yang sedikit menonjol telah berdiri didepan pintu dengan cengiran lebarnya. Dibelakangnya terdapat seorang wanita tengah mengatur nafasnya sehabis berlari mengejar anak semata wayangnya yang baru saja selesai dimandikan. "Chanyeol pakai baju mu terlebih dahulu!"

Seperti tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menatap temannya itu penuh binar. "Baekhyunie, ayo kita bermain."

Baekhyun dengan cepat menarik pergelangan tangannya, lalu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungil miliknya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah mungil anak laki-laki yang tengah menutupi wajahnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun penuh kebingungan. "Baekhyunie tidak ingin bermain dengan seseorang yang tidak memakai baju, kata _Eomma_ itu tidak sopan."

Chanyeol cemberut. Tuan Park terkekeh gemas melihat interaksi anaknya dan juga anak bos sekaligus sahabatnya. "Baekhyunnie pintar sekali, biarkan saja Chanyeol tidak memakai bajunya. Jadi Chanyeol tidak dapat bermain lagi dengan Baekhyunie."

Chanyeol memandang marah _Appa_ nya. "Aku akan memakai bajuku kok. Baekhyunie tunggu disini ya~" setelahnya Chanyeol dengan kondisi tidak memakai bajunya berlari kedalam rumah, menaikki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya dilantai atas.

Kejadian singkat tersebut membuat keempat orang dewasa yang ada disana tertawa kecil, melupakan seorang lagi anak laki-laki yang masih menutupi wajahnya. Pipi anak laki-laki mungil itu kian bersemu merah tanpa ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya.

.

.

.

Keadaan kamar bernuansa biru itu sedikit berantakan akibat ulah tangan-tangan kecil yang kini tengah asik bermain dengan robot-robot mainannya. Kedua anak berumur enam tahun itu tengan asik memainkan sebuah cerita yang bertokohkan robot-robot mainan mereka. Yang lebih mungil asik memainkan robot berwarna biru dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang tengkurap diatas kasur Chanyeol, sesekali kaki-kaki pendeknya ia naik-naikkan keatas. Sedangkan yang lebih tinggi asik memainkan robot berwarna merah miliknya, posisi tubuhnya yang duduk kini tengah menyilangkan kedua kakinya.

"Kita harus mengalahkan monster itu segera!" yang lebih mungil berbicara.

"Benar, kita harus mengalahkan monster itu!" yang lebih tinggi kini ikut berbicara.

"Kita harus menghancurkannya!"

"Ya, kita harus menghancurkannya!"

"Chanyeollie jangan mengikutiku terus!" yang lebih mungil protes. Baekhyun yang tengah memegang robot berwarna birunya menatap Chanyeol kesal, sedangkan yang ditatap terus menampilkan gigi-giginya yang terlihat akibat senyumnya yang lebar. "Chanyeolie bingung harus menjawab apa."

Bibir tipis milik Baekhyun bergerak-gerak akibat menggerutu, ia sangat kesal. "Baekhyunie~ Maafkan Chanyeolie ya." Chanyeol mencoba meminta maaf kepada temannya, tetapi Baekhyun tetap mempertahankan wajah kesalnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin kebingungan.

"Susu stroberi, apa Baekhyunie ingin susu stroberi? Chanyeolie akan buatkan." Chanyeol tetap berusaha membuat Baekhyun memaafkannya. Detik berikutnya, Baekhyun dengan senyum tipisnya menganggukan kepalanya. Dengan sangat bersemangat Chanyeol menuruni tempat tidur dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum. "Baekhyunie, tunggu disini ya." Lalu setelahnya pintu dikamar itu terbuka dan tertutup rapat beberapa detik kemudian.

…

Baekhyun kini tengah melihat-lihat kamar Chanyeol yang hampir semuanya berisi mainan iron man. Sambil menunggu Chanyeol membuatkannya susu stoberi Baekhyun memilih berkeliling kamar Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu besar. Berhubung Chanyeol masih kecil, jadi kamar yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar ini cukup untuknya sekedar bermain dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya jika kelelahan sesudah bermain.

Kaki-kaki mungil Baekhyun terhenti saat kedua bola matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang tergantung didinding-dinding kamar Chanyeol. Dibingkai pertama terdapat foto Chanyeol yang masih bayi tengah tertidur pulas. Dibingkai kedua terdapat foto Chanyeol bersama Appa dan Eommanya tengah tersenyum menatap kamera. Dibingkai ketiga terdapat foto dirinya dan juga Chanyeol yang sedang bermain pasir di sebuah pantai, ia dan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum menatap kamera. Dan dibingkai yang paling terakhir sekaligus yang paling bawah, disana terdapat foto Chanyeol tengah tersenyum manis dengan seorang wanita yang sudah terlihat menua. Baekhyun tidak tau itu siapa, tetapi Baekhyun merasa pernah melihat wanita itu, walau hanya sekali, entah dimana.

Dengan penasaran Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya, mencoba melihat foto didalam bingkai terakhir itu dengan jelas. Baekhyun semakin menjinjitkan kakinya saat foto Chanyeol dengan wanita itu semakin jelas terlihat. Tetapi karena kakinya yang sudah tidak lagi kuat menopang berat badannya, juga keadaannya yang semakin tidak seimbang, Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh dengan tangannya yang secara spontan menggapai-gapai atas, mencoba mencari sebuah pegangan agar tidak terjatuh. Tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh sebuah bingkai foto yang berposisikan paling bawah, membuat bingkai itu ikut terjatuh secara bersamaan dengan dirinya.

 **BRUKK**

 **PRANG**

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya takut-takut. Badannya sakit akibat terjatuh disebuah lantai yang keras. Tetapi saat mendengar bunyi sesuatu benda lain yang ikut terjatuh bersama dirinya, membuatnya menjadi sangat takut.

Baekhyun mencoba membuka matanya, dan mencoba menggerakan sedikit tubuhnya. Baekhyun bersyukur keadaan tubuhnya tidak terluka akibat terkena sesuatu barang yang terjatuh. Tetapi rasa syukur itu hilang saat ia mendengar suara Chanyeol yang berteriak dengan panik.

"Bingkai fotoku!" Chanyeol berseru panik, ia langsung meletakan sebuah susu stroberi yang berada ditangannya keatas meja nakas. Chanyeol lalu berlari menghampiri sebuah benda yang sudah pecah akibat terjatuh. Foto didalam bingkai itu ikut terlepas dan pecahan kaca berserakan diatasnya. Bahkan Chanyeol melupakan keadaan temannya yang masih terduduk dilantai akibat terjatuh.

Baekhyun menahan tangisnya saat Chanyeol merubah raut wajahnya menjadi penuh amarah. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol yang seperti ini, dan itu membuatnya takut. "Kenapa Baekhyun pecahkan bingkai foto dari _Halmoni_? Ini fotoku bersama _Halmoni_ , kenapa Baekhyun pecahkan?" Chanyeol bertanya marah.

Baekhyun menangis sangat kencang setelahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkan foto Chanyeol bersama _Halmoni_ nya. Ia tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah padanya. Terlebih Chanyeol yang tidak memanggilnya 'Baekhyunie' membuat Baekhyun berfikiran bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar sangat marah padanya. "Chanyeolie jangan marah pada Baekhyunie, Baekhyunie tidak sengaja." Baekhyun menjawab dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir dikedua pipi tembamnya. Baekhyun bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan pecahan bingkai foto yang berserakan dikamarnya, tanpa berani sedikitpun menyentuhnya, bingkai foto itu terjatuh tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Baekhyun terjatuh tadi.

"Aku tidak suka teman yang ceroboh." Setelahnya Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri ranjangnya, menaikkinya dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya diatas benda empuk tersebut. Lalu membalikan posisi tidurnya membelakangi Baekhyun. Mengabaikkan Baekhyun yang kini semakin menangis dengan kencang.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan sempoyongan dan ikut menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memegang pelan pundak Chanyeol, dan sedikit menggoyangkannya. "Chanyeolie maafkan Baekhyunie." Baekhyun berbicara dengan sesenggukan.

Chanyeol terdiam. Membuat Baekhyun semakin kebingungan. Dengan segala pemikiran kekanakannya Baekhyun turun dari ranjang Chanyeol, membuat adanya sedikit pergerakkan diatas ranjang itu. Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun baru saja turun dari atas ranjangnya, ia berfikiran bahwa Baekhyun akan keluar dari kamarnya karena merasa takut dengan kemarahannya. Tetapi mata bulat miliknya sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang kini tengah menghampiri sebuah tumpukan buku gambar dan sebuah pensil yang baru saja digengam Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggambil buku gambar itu, mendudukan tubuhnya diatas karpet bulu dikamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol penasaran apa yang Baekhyun tengah kerjakan, pasalnya Baekhyun terlihat sangat serius menggoreskan sesuatu dibuku gambar itu dengan segengam pensil yang sangat kecil karena terlalu sering diraut.

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan mendadak, membuat Chanyeol ikut kaget dan kembali membawa tatapan matanya kearah lain, membelakangi Baekhyun. Terasa sebuah pergerakkan diatas ranjangnya kembali, Chanyeol sangat yakin itu pasti Baekhyun. "Chanyeolie lihat kesini dulu!" tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Chanyeol dengan keras. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang membalikkan badannya dan segera tertegun.

Baekhyun kini tengah tersenyum manis dengan sebuah kertas gambar yang sudah tersobek dari tempatnya. Disana tertulis sebuah kata yang terlihat seperti sebuah karya tulisan sekor anak ayam, benar-benar kacau dan berantakan, bahkan nyaris tidak dapat dibaca. "Jadi, apa Chanyeollie memaafkan Baekhyunie?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerut bingung. "Mengapa Chanyeolie harus memaafkan Baekhyunie?"

Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendengar Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Baekhyunie'. "Apa Chanyeolie tidak dapat melihat?" Baekhyun mengarahkan tatapannya kerah *kertas putih yang tengah digengamnya.

"Tapi, Chanyeolie tidak dapat membaca Baekhyunie." Baekhyun cemberut.

"Maafkan Baekhyunie ya, Baekhyunie benar-benar tidak sengaja menjatuhkan bingkai foto milik Chanyeolie. Apa Chanyeolie memaafkan Baekhyunie?" Baekhyun tersenyum penuh harap kepada temannya. Chanyeol nyengir kemudian, ia lalu menganggukkan kepalannya. "Chanyeolie memaafkan Baekhyunie, _kok_."

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya diatas Chanyeol, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah mengemaskan Baekhyun dari dekat. "Baekhyunie sangat menyayangi Chanyeolie~" lalu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersedak. Namun setelahnya Chanyeol tersenyum manis dan membalas perkataan Baekhyun. "Chanyeolie juga sangat menyayangi Baekhyunie~"

Lalu kemudian mereka berdua tertawa bahagia.

 _Masalah yang terlihat begitu sangat sederhana dan diselesaikan dengan sesuatu hal yang tak kalah sederhana. Ya, sesederhana itu._

"Chanyeolie?"

"Ya, Baekhyunie?"

"Mana susu stroberiku?"

Sepertinya akan ada sesuatu masalah yang akan kembali timbul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Untuk Chanyeolie;**

 **Maafkan Baekhyunie~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa ini?

Apa ada yang punya gejala sembelit setelah membacanya? Kkk~ kalo ada, aku saranin segera review ya/loh/ :D *ilangbarengkuproy*

P.s makasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membacanya^^

 **Spcy61**


End file.
